Conventional, domestic food cooking ovens are typically heated from a high temperature heat source. For example, in a conventional , domestic gas fired oven, heat is supplied to the oven from a gas flame which is at a temperature substantially higher than 1,000.degree. F. Similarly, conventional, domestic food cooking ovens which are electrically heated include a heating element, such as a calrod unit which is at a temperature well in excess of 1,000.degree. F when an electric current is passed therethrough.
Rather than using a localized, high temperature heat source, a domestic food cooking oven which embodies may invention utilizes the interior walls of the oven as a heat source. As a result, food may be cooked within an oven embodying my invention while maintaining the maximum temperature of the interior walls at a temperature less than a 1,000.degree. F. Although the temperature of the heat source (i.e. the interior walls) in an oven embodying my invention is significantly lower than the temperature of a heat source in a conventional, domestic food cooking oven, nevertheless it has been found that the process of cooking a food in an oven embodying my invention is particularly efficient and, surprisingly, may be significantly faster than cooking processes conducted in conventional food cooking ovens of the type described above.